


Aguacate

by ppyajunebug



Series: Avocados At Law [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppyajunebug/pseuds/ppyajunebug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing that Nelson and Murdock, Avocados At Law needed was a pet. But since when did a human's preferences matter in the slightest to a cat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aguacate

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a text from a friend who said that Matt and Foggy needed an office mascot. Apparently I'm taking ideas and running with them these days.

Technically, it all was Karen’s fault. She was the one the cat decided to follow into the office that morning.

“Karen, why is there a cat on Matt’s chair?” Foggy was frozen in the doorway, staring at the mangy tabby curled up in the empty seat.

“He followed me to work and I couldn’t get him to leave.” Karen grabbed her purse and headed for the door. “I’m about to go to the bodega on the corner to see if they have any food. He looks like he could use a good meal.” 

“Him? How do you know it’s a him?” Foggy called after her. 

“The cat is a girl,” Matt said, appearing at the end of the hall.

“Oh?”

“She’s in heat. I can smell it from here.” Foggy stared at his friend as he walked into the office and gave the tabby a single look. The cat jumped off the chair and relocated to underneath his desk.

After that, it was impossible to get rid of her. She made a home underneath Matt’s desk, much to Foggy’s chagrin. Matt didn’t even _like_ cats, he always argued. If the cat had been a boy like Karen said, it would totally have ended up in Foggy’s office.

“It’s not like you like cats either,” Karen reminded him.

“IT’S THE PRINCIPLE OF THE THING!” Foggy yelled back.

Matt snorted and reached a hand down to pet the cat’s head. “You might want to keep your voice down,” he said. “Aguacate here isn’t a fan of loud noises.”

“Well then Aguacate is living in the wrong damn city,” Foggy retorted. “And what the hell kind of name is ‘Aguacate’ anyway?”

“It’s Spanish for ‘avocado’,” Karen replied absently. “Foggy, you really should look into some night classes in Spanish. Not going to find all that many native Punjabi speakers needing legal advice here in Hell’s Kitchen.”

Foggy took one glance at Matt’s stupid grin and started to laugh. 

“Aguacate it is then. I can live with that.”

And he could. At least Aguacate had her kittens under his desk. 

As it turns out, they didn't mind Foggy's yelling nearly as much as their mother.


End file.
